On a beautiful afternoon, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $6.78 each and baskets of kiwis for $8.61 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of kiwis. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the kiwis. Price of coconuts + price of kiwis = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $15.39.